Warner and Elles happy ending
by Ben and Mal forever
Summary: For some reason I'm a fan of odd couples. And I like Warner and Elle together! My version of serious if Warner had proposed
1. Chapter 1

So I noticed there aren't very many Warner and Elle fics out there. Instead of breaking up with Elle Warner proposes! May turn into a multichapter! Don't forget to review!

It was a romantic dinner unlike any other. Candlelight, Champaign, everything was perfect and Elle Woods couldn't feel luckier. She just knew Warner would pop the question tonight. She's had butterflies all week, every time he looked at her she fell in love all over again.

"Elle, pooh bear, I just want to say you look gorgeous. I mean it baby you look like an angel."

"Well, you look pretty hot yourself Warner."

"Elle, I just want you to know how happy you make me. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth when we're together. I love you so much, pooh bear."

"Oh, Warner, I love you too. When I'm with you I feel like a princess." she said

Warner gets up and walks over to Elle's side of the table and gets down on one knee. He then takes out a velvet box and opens it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Elle has ever seen. He takes Elle's hand in his own.

"Elle, baby, do me the honor of becoming my queen and the future Mrs. Huntington. Pooh bear, will you marry me?"

"YES! I can't wait to become Elle Huntington! Oh, Warner, I love you so much, babe!"

They kiss passionately and head back to Elle's sorority. The girl are going to freak!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy! This takes place after the party, Elle is in her room when Warner comes by for a visit!

Elle's P.O.V.

After I came back from that horrid party, I changed out of my bunny suit and I put on my pink sweats and a white t-shirt that happens to be Warner's! When I put on the shirt it instantly reminds me of him! I decide to cuddle with bruiser and watch a movie, right when I started to put the movie on there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Warner, my one true love, standing on the other side.

"Warner, hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Miss Perfect?" I ask him totally surprised.

"Elle, can I come in? There's something I need to tell you!"

"Sure" I say

"I wanna start by apologizing for Viviane's behavior, she had no right to embarrass you like that, and second I miss you so much, pooh bear. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Elle and I wanna be with you!"

"Oh Warner, I wanna be with you too! But wait what about Viviane?" I ask.

"I broke up with her, I told her not to make fun of my pooh bear anymore!"

I kiss him passionately and we fall back on the bed! We make out for a few more minutes when Warner pulls away.

"Baby, are you wearing my shirt?" he asked

"Yeah I kept it after the breakup! It's my sleep shirt"

"I love you, Elle!"

"I love you more!" I exclaimed!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I got the inspiration for this one based on the scene when Paulette gets her dog back only instead of Emmett it's going to be Warner.

Elle's P.O.V.

I feel so bad for Paulette. All she wants is her dog and this guy is being a total jerk!

"Elle" Warner turns to me suddenly. "Babe, did you hear what she said. They lived together for 10 years."

"Of course, Warner, baby you're a genius!" I tell him and give him a peck on the lips.

I walk up to the trailer and knock on the door. When he opens the door he immediately tries to flirt with me which makes warner want to punch the guy.

"Mr. Duey we are Paulette's legal team!"

"Lawyers" he exclaimed.

"I don't think it's come to your realization that the State of Massachusetts recognizes your 10 year relationship with Paulette as a common law marriage and it entitles her to equitable division of property"

"What"

"This means she's taking the dog!" Paulette and I squeal and jump up and down with delight.

Paulette scoops her beloved bulldog up in her arms and turns to me.

"Thank you so much Elle, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" she says and I give her a hug!

I turn to warner who is smiling at me.

"Well done, pooh bear. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks babe. I love you, Warner." I say as he wraps me in a hug.

"I love you too pooh bear."

We then share a sweet kiss as we head back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elle and Warner's Happy Ending **

**Chapter four**

**Elle's P.O.V **

After Callahan hit on me, just thinking about the fact that my professor came on to me

makes me sick, I hurried back to my dorm room as quickly as I could. Finally reaching the dorm

room I opened the door and shut it, I collapsed on the bed letting the tears fall freely from my

eyes. Bruiser could sense that something was wrong because he jumped on the bed and started

licking my face; he always does that when he wants to cheer me up!

"Oh, Bruiser, how could I have been so stupid to think that Callahan actually wanted me

to be on the case! I guess he really thought I was some dumb blonde who would put out! Maybe

I'm really not cut out for Harvard Bruiser" I tell him calming down a little. "At least, I have you

Bruiser!"

"And your incredibly hot and caring boyfriend" says a male voice.

I look up to see Warner standing there with a bouquet of roses, some Ben and Jerry ice cream,

and a stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear.

"I heard what happened with Callahan so I got your three favorite things: flowers, ice cream, and

a pooh bear for my pooh bear!"

"Oh Warner, you're the sweetest, thank you baby!" I tell him. I take the flowers to put

them in some water, and that's when I notice something shiny in the petals. When I looked

closer at them I found the most beautiful engagement ring a girl could ever want! I then notice

something is written on Winnie the Pooh's shirt so I pick him up and written on the shirt is the

question will you marry me? I turn around to find Warner down on one knee!

"Elle, I knew from the moment I met you that you were the one for me! I love you so much baby!

Elle Woods, would you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of becoming

Elle Huntington!"

"I would love to become Elle Huntington! Yes, baby, I will marry you!"

He stands up and I go over and give him a passionate kiss!

"You know what, Warner, I say forget Callahan! I have my dog and my hot fiancée! Not to

mention this gorgeous new engagement ring that I can't wait to show off! This Legally Blonde is

staying right where she is!" I say suddenly full of confidence!

"Amen to that, babe! Now let's go show off our new engagement! I know you want too!"

Together we walked out of the room hand in hand! Looking like the perfect couple we already

are!


End file.
